1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for containing spills and drips from cups or liquid containers placed in the drink holder of a vehicle or at a casino, sporting facility, or the like, and at the same time providing an air freshening effect to overcome the effect of tobacco smoke or overcome odors from foods or spilled liquids. The invention could be used by individual vehicle owners, or more commonly in the vehicle wash industry when a vehicle owner takes the vehicle to a wash facility where the outside and inside of the vehicle are cleaned.
2. Description of Prior Art
The problem of catching condensation and drips from drink containers has been dealt with over the years by prior art. A number of patents have focused on preventing drips and spills from drink containers. Representative of this art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,268 to V. Tenney, Sep. 10, 1935. This patent discloses a coaster for a drink glass to be used on a table or similar surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,570 to William Cooper, Jun. 10, 1980, discloses a device for supporting a vessel containing liquid, comprising a liquid impervious base and a liquid absorbent layer. The Applicant is not aware of coasters designed for use in the drink holder of vehicles, casinos, or recreation facilities. The problem of removing odors from vehicles has been addressed by positioning scent-emitting objects in vehicles including, currently, a small, flat, tree-shaped object suggestive of an evergreen tree, which is hung from the rear view mirror of the vehicle. Representative of this air freshening art for vehicles are U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,461, to P. N. Orta, Oct. 5, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,138 to C. Gabas, Apr. 2, 1991. The latter patent discloses a combination of an automobile sun visor with a built-in air freshener box. The Applicant is not aware of a device which would simultaneously act as a drink coaster and air freshener.
The invention is a combination drink container coaster and air freshener generally shaped like a flat circular disk, and shaped so as to be insertable into a drink holder. Such drink holders are commonly provided in modern automobiles and trucks, typically in the front seat area of the vehicle between the two front seat positions. They are also sometimes provided in casinos near gambling machines, and near seats at recreational facilities. The invention is placed in the bottom of the drink holder to catch drips from the drink container which would otherwise stain or leave residue in the bottom of the drink holder. The device is also impregnated with an air freshener, typically a somewhat oily liquid. The device has a hole in the top layer near the circumference of the disk to facilitate removal from the drink holder when a pointed instrument is positioned in the hole. One or more circular lines of perforations are incorporated parallel to the circumference of the disk so that excess material can be torn off when not needed in order that the device can fit into smaller drink holders. The disk could comprise several layers of various materials in various combinations, attached to each other by various means. The preferred embodiment of the invention would comprise a top layer of absorbent paper, cardboard, or similar material, followed by a layer of waxed paper, or other liquid impervious paper or plastic, followed by a layer of pulp paper or similar material which is impregnated with an air freshener liquid typically having a thick and oily consistency. Beneath that is another layer of waxed paper or other liquid impervious paper or plastic, and beneath that is a final layer of absorbent paper or cardboard or similar material.
The objects of the present invention are:
1. To absorb condensation and drips from drink containers used by occupants of a vehicle, casino, or recreation facility in order to avoid leaving a stain or residue in the drink holder.
2. To provide an air freshening effect in a vehicle or room to counteract the odor of tobacco smoke, odors from drinks or foods, or any other odors which may be present in the vehicle or room.
3. To prevent the air freshening liquid or oil contained in the invention from leaking out and staining or leaving a residue on the bottom of the drink container, or drink holder.
4. To provide individuals or vehicle wash companies an easy-to-use device to both catch liquid drips from drink containers and at the same time freshen the air in a vehicle.
5. To provide carwash companies, casinos, or sporting event facilities and the like a way to provide an inexpensive complimentary gift to their customers when their customers patronize the location.
6. To provide carwash or other companies a device for advertising and carrying their name or logo in the vehicle to remind customers of the benefits from the company, and to remind customers to take advantage of the services of the company again.
7. To provide an inexpensive and inconspicuous source of air freshening effect for a vehicle or room.
8. To provide a source of air freshening effect for a vehicle without hanging objects in the vehicle which may distract the driver or interfere with his vision.
9. To provide an inexpensive and easily replaceable device for simultaneously absorbing drink spills and providing air freshening effect.
10. To provide a device which is easy and cheap to manufacture.
11. To provide a device which is easily adapted to drink holders of varying sizes, by tearing off a part of the circumference of the device so that it easily fits into the bottom of drink holders of varying sizes.
12. To provide a device which is easily removed from the bottoms of deep drink holders by positioning a pointed object in the hole near the circumference of the device, so that it can be easily lifted from the bottom of the drink holder.
13. To provide a coaster holder which can be used in combination with the coaster and air freshener, which because of its weight, may reduce the likelihood that the coaster and air freshener would stick to the bottom of a drink container when the container is lifted by a person.
14. To provide a coaster holder which may be made of an attractive color to match the interior of the vehicle or to be otherwise attractive to the vehicle occupants.
15. To provide a coaster holder which may have scent impregnated into the plastic of the coaster holder.